


Un buen americano

by chibiichigo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiichigo/pseuds/chibiichigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchas cosas podían decirse de Steve Rogers, como que era chapado a la antigua— ¿quién no lo sería, cuando su educación básica la recibió en el periodo entre guerras, casi un siglo atrás?—, que era demasiado reservado y mucho más tímido que los superhéroes modernos. Lo que nunca nadie se atrevería a decir era que no fuese un buen americano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un buen americano

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Marvel, yo no lucro en ningún sentido con ellos.

Muchas cosas podían decirse de Steve Rogers, como que era chapado a la antigua— ¿quién no lo sería, cuando su educación básica la recibió en el periodo entre guerras, casi un siglo atrás?—, que era demasiado reservado y mucho más tímido que los superhéroes modernos. Sus compañeros de equipo solían comentar que nunca terminaría por acoplarse a los cambios que había tenido el mundo en los setenta años de su congelación y Tony constantemente se mofaba de su poca habilidad para lidiar con la tecnología.

A toda esa palabrería ya se había habituado y, gracias a su desarrollado autocontrol, podía sobrellevar el día a día sin tener el súbito deseo de golpear a nadie. Además, como era consciente de la verdad en las palabras de los otros Vengadores, no se sentía con el derecho de refutar nada.

“Un sano ejercicio de autocrítica” pensaba en las ocasiones, ya no tan extrañas, en que se ponía a investigar los aditamentos que tenía su teléfono móvil. Seguía sin entender cuál era la finalidad de tener ese aparato para comunicarse, cuando daba la impresión de que servía para todo menos para hacer llamadas. Pero Tony se lo había regalado y, tras explicarle brevemente lo que podía hacer con el Wi-Fi móvil, le bajó una aplicación para aventar pajaritos.

—Para que te entretengas— le había dicho antes de caminar rumbo al laboratorio donde trabajaba con Banner.

—Si quisiera entretenerme, haría otras cosas— musitó con un discreto y atípico tono de lujuria, mientras veía los glúteos de Stark, cubiertos por unos jeans de aspecto desgastado.

El comentario hizo que su acompañante volteara con una expresión que oscilaba entre el reto y la complacencia por haber escuchado esas palabras— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

—Nada— sintió cómo todas las gamas de rojo subían a sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada—. Saludos a Bruce.

Dudaba que Tony lo dejara olvidar ese episodio por la noche o que se lo fuera a comentar a algún otro miembro del equipo. ¿Qué pensarían de él? De haber sido en su época, le habrían aplicado la política “No preguntes, no cuentes”*. Un extraño agujero se le formó en la boca del estómago.

—Hey—comentó el otro, volviendo junto a él y colocando su boca cerca de su oído—, no te avergüences. Si quieres que nos entretengamos, no voy con Banner y ya.

Sintió cómo la mano de Tony comenzaba a recorrer su pecho, sobre la ropa. Una ola de emociones lo invadió. De verdad quería estar con ese arrogante pedazo de alcornoque millonario más que nada en el universo, pero no podía.

—Ve con Banner, tienes que trabajar. Nos veremos en la noche— contestó, volviendo la mirada a su teléfono y a las aves que destruían cerdos verdes.

Stark no dijo nada, sino que rodó un poco los ojos y, antes de retirarse, le dio una palmada algo fuerte en el trasero. Steve dio un respingo.

—¡Esta noche habrá acción, cariño!— chascó los dedos y lo señaló tal y como si fuera Clark Gable ante una fanática.

—No lo digas en alto, Tony…

No supo si prefería matar a Stark en ese momento o sólo implorar que se abriese un hoyo en la nave y se lo tragara a él con todo y escudo, así que sólo le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria y se giró. Se llevó una mano al trasero, le ardía un poco el lugar donde le había golpeado, pero a la vez le generaba un extraño placer.

Agradeció que los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba fueran lo suficientemente resistentes como para disimular su incipiente erección.

 

Una de las cosas que se decían con más frecuencia de Steve Rogers era que nunca había perdido el rumbo de su objetivo, que era dedicado y que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a defender el país donde había nacido. Y eso, invariablemente, iba ligado a algún comentario sobre la manera en que descuidaba sus asuntos personales. Alguna vez Natasha le había preguntado, en uno de esos aires confidentes que le daban cuando quería sacar información, si nunca había pensado hacer pública su vida personal.

—Soy un superhéroe, se supone que América es mi chica y mi vida— contestó con sequedad. Prefería no tener que verbalizar temas tan complicados para él, en especial si debía hacerlo con una espía especializada en recoger información.

—Pero Tony es tu hombre y con él compartes tu vida, ¿cierto?— preguntó, con una elocuencia propia de quien conoce la respuesta. Steve se puso nervioso

—¿Qué te ha dicho Tony?—estalló de pronto. ¡Ya se las pagaría, idiota hombre de hojalata con accesorios! ¡Lo mataría por estar haciendo públicas cosas tan íntimas!

La espía sonrió con un dejo de suficiencia y condescendencia.

—Nada, Steve, Stark no ha dicho nada. Ni a mí ni a nadie— lo tranquilizó—. Pero no es necesario tampoco, es obvio que lo quieres. Tu manera de mirarlo es especial y él, bueno, él siempre está hablando de ti.

De no haber estado tan terriblemente ofuscado por las declaraciones de su compañera rusa, seguramente se habría sentido halagado por ser importante para Tony y porque había respetado su palabra de no contarle a nadie de su relación, hasta que Steve estuviese listo.

—¿Sabes?— Natasha le rozó la pierna con la mano— No tiene nada de malo que estés con él, no deberías ocultarlo de las personas que los queremos a ambos. No los vamos a juzgar por eso.

El Capitán América tragó grueso. Estaba francamente conmovido por las palabras de su compañera, pero también se encontraba confundido. No era sencillo tirar todas las paredes que le habían construido antes de 1945, necesitaba tiempo.

Y entonces pensó en Tony, en cómo él le había dicho de todas las maneras posibles que estar con un hombre no era malo ni antinatural. Que esas barreras sociales estaban parcialmente superadas en el Siglo XXI y que, de hecho, había estados donde el matrimonio era legal—no que pensaran casarse, claro, sino sólo como un ejemplo con fines didácticos—.

Steve se preguntó en ese momento, tal y como se había cuestionado en varias ocasiones, si Tony se cansaría de esa relación clandestina y lo abandonaría por un hombre o una mujer—porque Stark no tenía ninguna clase de filtro sexual con respecto al género— dispuesto a aceptar abiertamente su romance.

—Ésa es siempre una alternativa— le había dicho Iron Man cuando le confesó sus temores.

—¿A qué te refieres con que es una alternativa? — le preguntó, estupefacto y molesto Steve.

—A que si nuestra relación no funciona, yo terminaré con alguna otra persona… Lo normal.

Sintió unas ganas terribles de golpear al imbécil insensible de Stark en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco receptivo al problema? Y, ¡peor!, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir cosas tan horribles?

—Así que me vas a dejar si no hago pública nuestra relación, ¿eh?— soltó de pronto.

—Independientemente de que apreciaría que no pusieras palabras en mi boca, yo dije que si nuestra relación no funcionaba, me iría con otra persona. Eso dice la Primera Enmienda del país al que le pertenece la bandera de tu uniforme, ¿no lo sabías?

 

De las pocas cosas que casi nadie mencionaba sobre Steve Rogers a menudo, era la valentía que surgía en él cuando más débil se sentía. Era una de sus mejores cualidades, la más sobresaliente, si se lo preguntaban a él, pero en S.H.I.E.L.D. todos eran iguales a él. Todos tenían que sacar lo mejor de sí, ponerse una armadura de valentía y salir a enfrentarse con el mundo. Tal vez antaño habían hecho hincapié en esa capacidad suya, pero en el presente ya la tomaban por sentado.

Aun así, había ocasiones en que se daba a notar, como esa vez en que, tras meditar su situación sentimental con Tony Stark, decidió recorrer toda la base de operaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. para poner un punto final a todas sus cavilaciones.

Entró al laboratorio donde el moreno pasaba la mayor parte del día, sin dar señales de la buena educación y galantería que lo caracterizaba, más y más enojado con cada paso que daba. Se preguntó si así se sentiría Bruce de vez en cuando, antes de transformarse en Hulk.

—¡Hey, Capi! ¿Qué haces aquí?— saludó Tony, luego de levantar levemente la vista del holograma que estaba estudiando junto con Banner. Éste se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano.

—¿Qué hago aquí?— los hornillos de la nariz se le hicieron más grandes por causa del enojo y, sin percatarse, comenzó a gritar —¡Vengo a decirte que estoy harto de todo esto! No puede existir una relación sana entre dos personas cuando entre ellas no se dan el lugar que se merecen y no se valoran como tal. ¡Estoy harto de que sea así, de tener miedo de encontrarte un día con alguien más y de que seas tan cretino como para aceptarlo abiertamente!

Mientras gritaba, los otros Vengadores habían entrado al laboratorio, desconcertados por el volumen y el tono que estaba utilizando el Capitán. Tony estaba, lejos de impactado, lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no darle el crédito a los gritos que profería Steve.

—Si quieres terminar conmigo, está bien, sólo no lo hagas gritando. Tengo oídos sensibles…

Steve estaba tan furioso que se acercó a zancadas donde estaba el de cabello negro y lo acercó a sí. Parecía que iba a golpearlo, tenía una pose de desafío que sólo ponía en las tarjetas de baseball que tanto le gustaban a Coulson. Tony retrocedió un poco y cerró los ojos, preparado para el impacto.

Sin embargo, lo que sintió fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba. El Capitán lo había tomado de la mandíbula y había unido ambos pares de labios en un beso tosco, catártico.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? Ya estoy harto de no darte tu lugar, Tony. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes…—musitó, ya sin tanta adrenalina.

—Ya— comentó el otro, separándose un poco del fornido rubio que tenía frente a él—, y lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue darme el beso menos romántico en la historia como prueba de tu amor eterno…

De no haber conocido tan bien a Steve, se habría indignado por el comentario. Sin embargo, lo único que se le atravesó en ese momento fue una idea para hacerlo arrepentirse por ser tan… Stark. Una sensación extraña, excitante, invadió su cuerpo.

Haciendo caso omiso de todos los ojos que los estaban viendo— ¿qué importaba ya? Si todos sabían que era homosexual y que tenía una relación con el millonario más famoso del mundo—, tomó por la muñeca a Stark y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

—Eres un imbécil— le reclamó, mientras lo echaba a la cama.

—Recapitulemos— contestó el otro, al tiempo que se erguía un poco de la cama—, tú fuiste al laboratorio a gritar frenéticamente, casi me arrancas la mandíbula cuando me besaste y luego me arrastraste aquí, ¿cómo eso me hace a mí el imbécil?

Steve no estaba de humor como para discutir con Tony ni tampoco tenía la suficiente agilidad mental como para responder a sus comentarios sarcásticos, así que guardó silencio y se acercó a la cama para besarlo de nuevo y sacarle la playera de Black Sabbath . No podía perder el tiempo en tonterías como contestarle algo a Stark… No cuando tenía tanto por hacer.

—Qué sexy, Capi— comentó, entre toqueteos y besos arrebatados, el moreno— Muéstrame todo el poder que América tiene para darme.

—Tony—el Capitán interrumpió su ritmo concienzudo de caricias—, cállate. No podrías soportar ni la mitad de lo que América te puede dar…

 

Lo único que nadie había dicho nunca, ni se atrevería a decir de Steve Rogers era que fuese un mal patriota. Nunca, ni con traje ni sin él, conocería a alguien con las agallas para decir nada de esa índole. El Capitán América defendía a su país a toda hora y Steve Rogers, siguiendo su ejemplo, como buen americano pretendía clavar el asta de su bandera en todo territorio que se le posara en la cama.

Y ese era el principal motivo por el cual a Tony Stark le gustaba tanto tematizar las conversaciones sobre él. Incluso si eso le costaba no caminar con fluidez por un par de días.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Como verán, esto es una tesis para sostener que Steve Rogers, pese a sus maneras ukescas, es el activo en la cama :) 
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
